1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle, and more particularly to a single-molded base to receive a receptacle with a few conducting metal plates formed into a loop mounting therein.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Conventional extension cords mostly have multiple receptacles, and each receptacle has a separate control switch, a light, or a protective device. The switch controls the conductivity of the plug hole, the light indicates the plug hole is turned on or off, while the protective device is to protect the receptacle against overload. Prior art receptacles are also molded with a single separated plug hole.
All of the above mentioned prior art devices have a switch control and have a positive and negative connection within the receptacle. However, this design has may restrictions, one of which is that the switches and plug holes require a bigger space. Further, the design is restrained by its mold which is not easy to change.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a receptacle with contact points for a switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a receptacle with contact points for a switch, which is compact in size.